Seize the Day
by RockStar Blue
Summary: A Soul x Maka fic. Based off the song and music video 'Seize the Day' by my all time favorite band 'Avenged Sevenfold *WARNING* SADNESS AHEAD Rated T for mild language and one small, teeny tiny, sexual reference.


I do not own the song (or music video plot) 'Seize the Day' or Avenged Sevenfold. I also do not own Soul Eater.

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_

_it's empty and cold without you here_

_too many people to ache over_

Soul and Maka Evans. They got married about a year ago, and Maka is pregnant with their first born child! They were as happy as the can be. Maka brought out her camera and started filming.

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time_

_but I'm too young to worry. The streets we travel on,_ _will undergo our same lost past._

The video started with her speed walking out of her and soul's room, slightly catching the babies already painted one, and down the hall. She mad her way into the living room smiling, and looked at Soul. Soul was sitting on the couch and looked up from the Tv he was watching. He smiled brightly at Maka. He loved her smile, and just her in general so much. He wants her to be happy no matter what. Lately they've been struggling financially. Maka has been worrying about it a lot, and doesn't want her to be stressed. Or his unborn child.

Maka then slowly walks over to Soul, still smiling, and gives him a sweet warm kiss. He smiled into her lips and kissed her back, bringing her to sit in his lap. They pulled away and Soul turns to kiss her on the cheek. He whispered ' I love you' into her ear. She giggled and returned the favor. He leans in for another kiss, but his lips met... glass? He looked up and saw the video camera. Maka laughed

"Say hi to baby!" Soul groaned but, still kept a smile on his face. "Hi, Baby!" he said looking at the camera. He snatched the video camera from her and zoomed in on her pregnant belly, covered by her peach and pink shirt. She puts her hands up playfully and says, "Sooooul! Stop! Baby doesn't want to see his mama's belly!" She giggled, and he responded with, "But he has the most beautiful mom in the world." She 'awwwwed' and blew him a kiss towards to the camera, while she looked down at her belly and rubbed her hand down it.

_I found you here now please just stay for awhile_

_I can move on with you around_

_I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?_

_I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done_

_We both know the day with come, but I don't wanna leave you_

Then there was a knock at the door. Soul handed her the camera. His smile almost vanished. He went over to the door to answer it, and saw his buddies there. Black * Star, Kid, Hiro, and Asura. He let them in and they all high fived each other, and gave each other 'man hugs'. Maka set the camera down, which angled towards to the door. She asked Soul what everyone was doing here for, and Soul lightly grabbed her shoulder to push her back down on the couch. She sat. "I'm gonna go... Do a job... If i don't come back just know that I love you and baby with all my heart and Soul, and that I'd never meant to hurt anyone." He said looking into her eyes. Black * Star motioned the guys to go back into the car, and he followed. Leaving the door opened. Soul leaned over and kissed Maka. "I'll be back."

"No! Soul! Where are you going?!" She pulled on his arm and tripped slightly as he pulled away. Walking out of the door. She stood there dumfounded, wondering where her husband has gone.

As Black*Star drives the car, all the other boys put dark black masks on over their face. They wear hoodies, hood on. Gloves on, baseball bats in their hands. Only eyes showing.

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time_

_but I'm too young to worry._

Soul looks over everyone. They all nodded, and quick as can be, they ran inside a convenient store.

_A melody, a memory, or just one picture_

The security camera showed Soul running in, and he jumped over the counter and knocked the cashier out. Kid and Black* Star ran in opposite directions for any potential witness to get rid of. Hiro motioned Soul to go steal from the back while Asura got the register. Then they heard sirens. The police ran into the store. "FREEZE!" He yelled to the group of robbers.

_New born life replacing all of us, Changing this fable we live in_

_No longer needed here, so where do we go?_

_Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death._

_But girl, what if there's no eternal life?_

They read each others minds and ran after Soul to the back exit. Soul managed to get caught behind them, making sure they were safe before him. Soul was too loyal and compassionate for his own good. They all scrambled into the car, and just as Soul was about to get in... He felt another man pull him back. He tackled Soul to the ground, and Soul yelled "GO NOW! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! JUST GO!" They pulled away. They looked back at him with worried, shameful eyes. Black*Star spoke, "I love you, buddy. You were just trying to do what you thought was the right thing. I wish the best for you." Everyone in the car bowed their head in agreement.

Maka's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Maka?!"

"Tsubaki? What's wrong?"

"Turn on the news..." Maka did so and dropped her phone to the ground. On Tv was Soul being pushed into a police car, the headliner saying 'Death City Convenient Store Robbed. One man caught'

Tears rolled down Maka's face, she closed her eyes and shook her head. All she could think is, "Why?"

The guards pulled on his arms and yanked him into a room. Demanding he place his feet where the marks were on the floor. The door opened, and they pushed him into another room. They told him to take out all his piercings. He removed his gauges and set them on the table next to his shoes and belt. The officer removed his lip piercing with pliers... Ouch. That wasn't the only pain he felt today.

He removed his clothes, and the officer shined a light in his mouth making sure he had nothing dangerous on, or in him. What was worse was all the prisoners who had an eye full of him. Some laughed, some wiggled their eyebrows or tongues in a sexual manner. "This is so humiliating..." He thought. They gave him is prison jumpsuit, and sat him in a chair, where the buzzed off his hair.

_Seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost_

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

_Trials in life, questions of us existing here,_

_Don't wanna die alone, without you here_

_ Please tell me what we have is real_

A few weeks later, Soul is told he has a visitor. His heart raced. "A visitor?"

"Yes. She said her name is Maka Evans. I'm assuming that's your wife?"

"YES! Oh my god! Yes, please... Let me see her." The man chuckled, "Okay, Son. Follow me."

He lead Soul to the visiting area, and saw a VERY unhappy Maka. He sat down, and picked up the phone. He looked through the thick glass that separated them. As did Maka.

...

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Maka, I did it for us..."

"FOR US?! SOUL! We have a baby! A home! WE HAVE EVERYTHING! HOW THE HELL WAS YOU ROBBING A GOD DAMN STORE, AND GETTING YOUR ASS THROWN IN JAIL SUPPOSED TO BE 'FOR US'?!"

"BECAUSE WE'RE IN DEBT! I HATE SEEING YOU WORRY ALL THE TIME. ALL I WANTED IS FOR YOU TO SMILE AND BE HAPPY!"

"SOUL, I WAS HAPPY! SURE, I WAS SCARED ABOUT THE MONEY, BUT I KNEW WE WOULD BE OKAY! NOW, YOU FUCKED EVERYTHING UP!"

"WELL I'M SO FUCKING SORRY FOR BEING THE MOST SELFISH HUSBAND!"

"I NEVER SAID YOU WERE THE MOST SELFISH HUSBAND!"

"YOU IMPLIED IT!"

"GOD DAMMIT!" She slammed the phone shut and got up. She turned around and left. Soul dropped the phone, and put his head in his hands. He felt tears roll down his face. "I'm such an idiot... Why did i ruin my life? HER life?"

Maka was driving home, and it was pitch black outside. All she could see was her lights shining on the road in front of her. All she could think about was Soul "I shouldn't have been so hard on him... All he wanted to do was make everyone happy like always... He just took it too far this time. -sigh-"

"I hope you know that I still love you, Soul"

Soul felt a pain in his chest "I hope you know that I still love you, Soul." Maka's voice rang in his head. He smiled, but it vanished as he did. He still loves her too.

Maka still looking at the road in front of her, deep in thought, had one hand on the wheel. The other with her head in it. She sighed again. She didn't even notice the oncoming white truck. It crashed into her. Crushing the smaller car completely.

A few days later a funeral was held. All of Maka's and Soul's family joined together. Kid, Black*Star, Hiro, Asura, Spirit, Stein, Ox, and Harvard all help lower Maka's white coffin into the ground. Not one person wasn't crying. Her headstone reading

'Here lies Maka Albarn-Evans

Amazing Daughter, Beautiful Wife, and

a short term Mother'

_So what if I never hold you? Or kiss your lips again? So I never want to leave you_

_And the memories of us to see, I beg don't leave me_

Soul laid in his cell bed. He held up a picture of him and Maka when they first bought their house. All of his memories of her flooded into his mind. A single tear fell from his eye and across his cheek. Throat tight, eyes blurry, chest burning. The worst feeling anyone can ever have. The pain he felt was unforgivable. All he did was work out, sleep, eat, and deep think. He never talked. Everyday he thought about his wife, and he wondered where is son was. He was sure Spirit had him, and when he got out he would have custody.

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

_Trials in life, questions of us existing here_

_Don't wanna die, alone without you here_

_Please tell me what we have is real_

* 3 Years Later*

Soul is finally released. The very same group picked him up, in the very same car he robbed a store with. They drove to his house with Spirit in the driveway. With a little boy... White Hair, Green eyes, tan skin...

"Is that...?" Soul started and Kid cut him off, "Your son. That's your son. Matthew Sanders Evans. We found one of Maka's pregnancy journals and saw her name list. We thought we'd do her one last request and name him her favorite off the list..."

Soul stayed silent. He got out of the car and shook hands with Spirit. "I'm sorry for...Everything. I'm a worthless son in law and I should be ashamed." He lowered his head. Spirit spoke, "You only did what you thought was right, but I must be leaving now..."

"...He's all yours." Soul jerked his head up to look at the giant green orbs in front of him.

"...Daddy?" The small voice spoke. Soul fell to his knees and cried.

_Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day._

_Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day._

_I stand here alone_

_Falling away from you,_

_No chance to get back home._

"Son? You're my son?" The boy ran up to his father and embraced him. Arms around his neck. "It's okay daddy! Aunt Tsubaki said Mama is in heaven now, and that she can be an angel and watch over us!" He smiled. Soul looked up at him and smiled as well. "Yeah... I guess she can, huh?" He kissed his son's forehead and ask, "Do you want to see Mama?"

"Yes sir!" He exclaimed. "Looks like Grandpa taught you manners and respect huh?"

"Yes he did, Daddy! I practiced them just for you and Mommy!" He smiled a toothy grin. Pointy teeth... Just like his father.

They all drove to the cemetery. They found her head stone and the all prayed in silence. Matt started to cry a little, and Soul bent down wrapped an arm around his son. He kissed his forehead, and picked him up. They all left, sorrow in their hearts.

The melodies, the memories, the picture of Maka... It's what kept them all going.

_I stand here alone_

_Falling away from you,_

_No chance to get back home._


End file.
